The Beginner
The Beginner 'is a Time Lord, and a member of The Time Lord Alliance. He is the main character in Beginners Adventures. Personality '1st Incarnation The First incarnation of The Beginner has a weird personality. It's a bit all over the place but very sneaky too. He can talk plants into a trap! He can get a bit sentimental too and angry at others opinions. When someone dies he goes into 'serious mode' and get's the job done, nothing to stop him. In series two when he met Mardock, he knew nearly EVERYTHING which made him mad, because he liked surprising people. Other then that, he made a good friend out of Mardock, he even took away his permanent injury! '2nd Incarnation' Coming soon Character 'Attack of the Plant' The Beginner is on his lonesome talking to the audience deciding where to go and picks his destination: the Jones Garden where he came across a time displaced sentient plant. Who admits it ate ''everyone including Jim Jones. Realizing that the plant is dangerous The Beginner is able to defeat it with ease back in his TARDIS he comes to the realization that the plant mentioned the Time Crack. 'The War and the Time Crack' Now he sets off to an adventure to find the Time Crack. He lands in World War Two and finds an odd spinning brick at the foot of his TARDIS. He meets The Doctor in this episode, inside a half bombed house. As well as getting rid of the Time Crack, he needs to help The Doctor get to his TARDIS, on the roof of the half bombed house. A very odd man is there, but everyone forgets about him since he stepped on the crack and was erased from time. The Beginner then finds out, the crack is alive! It diguised as a crack of time to not be lonely, but now it is just a crack from a bomb, the spinning brick was explained as a 'friend' which the Time Crack got a brick and turned it alive. The Beginner was about to leave WWII but The Doctor returns, his TARDIS regected him, so they need to get the TARDIS from where it last landed... Rome. 'TARDIS in Rome' The Beginner with new friend The Doctor land in Rome. It's all a good sight AND they manage to find The TARDIS, but a Roman guard is guarding it (which is a bit odd... it's a blue box for all he knows). He sees statues, houses and of course The Roman guard, nothing interesting. But The Doctor gets stabbed by the guard and he starts regenerating. They walk into The Beginner's TARDIS for ohm to regenerate, but he stops regenerating! But they go in to rest. When they walk out, the statues have moved and The Roman guard has dissapeared! Stuff happens, but The Doctor gets captured, he JUST manages to release The Doctor. The way The Beginner defeated the statues (in Series 2 known as The Rock Kind) by pressing buttons in the TARDIS and using the statues time teleporter to themselves, meaning they could be anywhere in time... 'Skeleton in Hell' The Beginner lands on a planet called Hell, similar to how it could be described on Earth. He meets a skeleton who talks about everyone else escaping. Then a weird, sudden entity enters the skeleton and is after The Beginner! The Beginner runs around Hell, trying to talk the entity out of... getting him. That failed, so The Beginner ran to his TARDIS, taking off and destroying Hell... but now where are evil beings going to be when they die? 'Revenge of the Basilisk''' The Beginner recives a panic auto SOS, so he landed a few minutes before the incident. No one was there! But a massive flash and people appeared! And so did a large snake from the snake kind (like the flesh kind and the metal kind). And then The Beginner was frozen because of the Basilisk's eyes, when he was unfrozen, he mentioned Harry Potter and managed to defeat The Basilisk with ease. The Timelord Alliance The reason The Beginner got into the T.A. is because he was with his good friend The Writer. She was keeping a secret which made The Beginne rupset, so then she told. He also found a teleportation device in his TARDIS which was snatched by the T.A. saying something about being together and not going on your own adventures. He gave the fake one and carried on going to cyber and dalek ships (before the Dalek Games). He had alot of adventures, he even faced Cybermen when they attacked a fake factory. All now leading to The Dalek games where The Beginner was suffocating outside the Dalek Games. But The Scientist rescued him because he managed to fly The Beginner's TARDIS. The Scientist asked for an explination, so he told him that The TARDIS shook in the vortex, throwing him out! The Scientist then pressed a button, making the TARDIS shake furiously, suddenly appearing in Egypt. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Gallifreyans Category:Members of The Timelord Alliance Category:Characters in Beginners Adventures